


Black

by wolfhunter777



Category: Closers (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfhunter777/pseuds/wolfhunter777
Summary: Jisu Seo never liked the colour black. [x-post from FanFiction.net]





	Black

Jisu Seo never liked the colour black. 

When she was a girl at a young age of three, she woke up to a nightmare of the black darkness consuming her. She screamed as loudly as she could, crying as she imagined the blackness turning into monsters until her parents came and rescued her from the black abyss.

Jisu Seo never liked the colour black for black is the colour of monsters.

When she awoken her phase force, it was when she got angry at a bully who kept throwing paper balls at her. Her phase force responded to her anger and the result was a large hole in the concrete wall of her classroom. When she returned home, it was to men in black suits who took her away, away from her family, her friends and her home.

Jisu Seo never liked the colour black for black meant unhappiness.

When she faced her first dimensional monster, it was as black as the shadows, the all-consuming darkness. She killed the monster in one hit, only sparing a glance at the purple blood oozing out of its body, dying the ground beneath the black body purple.

Jisu Seo never liked the colour black for black is the colour of enemies.

When she fought on the front lines, she was twelve, slaying countless dimensional monsters. Her best friend stood by her side, fighting the monsters that would dare attack her from behind. She watched her friend fall. She watched her burn. And she cried as she slew the monster who killed her best friend. There was a funeral for the fallen Closers. Her best friend’s charred black body was placed in a black casket. Everyone attending the funeral wore black.

Jisu Seo never liked the colour black for black is despair.

When she first fell in love with a man, the man had black hair and always wore a black suit. He promised her his undying love and proclaimed that he would never let her go. He broke up with her half a year later and Jisu swore that she would never fall in love again as she cried into Veronica’s arms.

Jisu Seo never liked the colour black for black is betrayal.

When Jisu Seo first got her weapon, she made sure that it was in the colour white. White was the furthest colour from black. White is not the colour of unhappiness, despair and betrayal. White would become the weapon against her enemies and monsters.

Jisu Seo never liked the colour black for black reminded her of bad things.

When Jisu Seo was pregnant, she continued to fight on the front lines despite protests from her teammates. She could not rest as long as the dimensional war waged on. Her power was needed to winning the war and thus, she fought on. 

But one day, Jisu fought against an immortal dimensional monster and lost. The monster had ambushed her and try as she might, she could not defeat it. Now, it was turning her into one of them. Her powers alone were not enough to resist the corruption and for the first time in her life, Jisu felt fear. Fear not for herself but for her unborn child. As she wept for her child, a miracle occured. Her child saved her by resisting the corruption and bestowing her a new power. With that newfound power, she split the immortal monster into two separate entities. The two monsters fled, leaving Jisu alone to succumb to the black darkness.

Jisu Seo never liked the colour black for black reminded her of her fear.

When the dimensional war ended, she returned to her country hailed as a hero. A man from Union dressed in black suit awarded her a medal for her achievements and the audience clapped as she took the medal from his hands. Jisu Seo was no hero, she was a soldier. What about all the other Closers who fought with her in the war? The ones who died and would never see this day of peace? Are they not heroes too? Jisu Seo stared down at the black box containing the medal as those questions ran in her head.

Jisu Seo never liked the colour black for black is the colour of lies.

When her child was born, she retired. She was no longer a Closer fighting monsters, she is a mother now. As she sang a lullaby to her child to coax him to sleep, she swore to protect her child. But as she looked out of the windows, she could see black vans with tinted windows baring Union’s logo by the side, she wondered if she could truly protect him from the world. Jisu Seo never felt so powerless.

Jisu Seo never liked the colour black for black reminded her of hopelessness.

When her child was five, she heard him sobbing in his room. She stood before the door to her son’s room, a hand on the knob but she could not will her limb to open it. As tears fell from her eyes, it struck her that she had no idea what to do. If she go into her son’s room, he would lose his only sanctuary in this world. But how could she continue to hear her son cry? Finally, she retreated to her room and cried in the black darkness on her lonely bed. 

So when she came back home to her son dying his hair black, she offered to help him.

She failed as a mother. She failed her son. She did not deserve a great child like her son.

Jisu Seo never liked the colour black for black reminded her of failure.

When her son grew older, he joined the Black Lambs and became a Closer, he became the very thing he swore he would not be. Jisu Seo became conflicted. She wanted to stop her son, to bring him back to the safety of her arma, to take him away from all the conflict, fighting and death. Her son did not deserve to fight for those monsters wearing human skin. But when he came back with a smile on his face for the first time in a long while, she did not want to stop him.

Jisu Seo never liked the colour black and she was starting to forget why.

When Jisu Seo saw on the news that her son and his team were fighting against a giant dimensional monster terrorising a district and that they had disappeared midway fighting the monster, Jisu wanted to take up her weapon and march down there to save her son. Instead, she placed all her hopes into her son and his team.

The Black Lambs will win and they will all come back alive. She placed all her hopes on it.

When she heard that the monster had been taken down by the Black Lambs alone, she felt relief and proud. Jisu Seo is proud of her son.

Jisu Seo wanted to like the colour black for black had become hope.

When she heard of Union making clones of her, she was repulsed. When she heard that Union headquarters got attacked and destroyed, she was happy. After all, Union got what they deserved. But when she heard of Ms Kim’s plan to reform Union, to make it better instead of completely destroying it, she was dumbfounded. Then she became angry at herself. When had her thoughts became so black and twisted?

Jisu Seo never liked the colour black for black had became herself.

And it was then that she knew she had to change.

She openly gave her support to Ms Kim and Trainer, pledging her strength to assist them in their endeavour, fully milking out the title of ‘Alpha Queen’. She went on to save one of her clones, making her part of her family and offering protection. But when she went out and got into a battle against Ash and Dust, she was banished into another realm. As the black vortex closed behind her, sealing her way home, she could not help but feel that she had deserved it.

Perhaps it was destiny telling her to die here.

But when she remembered her son’s face, his black hair and eyes that had long replaced the colours he was born with, she began searching for an exit.

She would not fail her son again, never again.

Jisu Seo liked the colour black for black gave her courage.

When she met her son again with orders to send her son and his team to their death, she wanted to defy them, to rebel against Union but her son told her that everything would be fine. As she watched her son marched to his death with his team, she prayed. 

She prayed for their safety. 

She prayed for their return.

And when she saw the black jackets of the Black Lambs again, she smiled and welcome them back.

Jisu Seo liked the colour black for black became strength.

When Jisu Seo looked on at her family, she became happy. 

She has a wonderful son who could challenge the world and win. Her handsome son with his black hair and eyes.

She has a great sister. A clone of her who found her own identity. She took up a name similar and yet different from her. Jisu Black is her sister and she would fight anyone, including Union, who would take her sister away from her.

Jisu Seo loved the colour black for black reminded her of her family.


End file.
